shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Sacred Virtues of Man
History Little is known about The Seven Sacred Virtues of Man the only information known about them is that are located inside of the Rock of Finality and possible held as prisoners by the owner of the Rock of Finality. The Virtues are also held and presented in Statue like form like there opposite the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man which like the Virtues the Deadly Enemies or sometimes known as The Sins are held prisoner inside the Rock of Eternity home to the owner the Wizard Shazam, who was also sealed in stone on the Rock of Finality. The members of Seven Sacred Virtues of Man are known as Faith, Hope, Charity, Fortitude, Justice, Providence and Temperance. The ghost of the Father of Billy Batson and Mary Batson informed The Flash Jay Garrick that he possesses each one of the Seven Sacred Virtues of Man and he was allowed to pass into the Rock of Eternity. Members *'3 Theological Virtues': **'Faith/Faithfulness' (especially in God, Jesus Christ & the Holy Ghost/Spirit) (including Christian Faith, Jewish Faith & ‘Not having faith in corrupt governments’) **'Hope/Hopefulness' (even God, Jesus Christ, America & Israel are our hope) **'Charity/Generosity/Will/Benevolence/Sacrifice' *'4 Cardinal Virtues': **'Fortitude/Courage' (Red color on the American Flag; Red also stand for the blood of Jesus Christ on the USA flag) **'Justice' (including Equal Justice under the Law, Conservative/Right-leaning Justice, Anti-Rigged Justice, etc.) **'Providence/Prudence/Wisdom/Knowledge' **'Temperance/Humanity/Equanimity/Emotional-Balanc' Additional Members / Other Virtues *'Chastity/Purity/Abstinence' *'Diligence/Persistence/Effort/Ethics/Ethical' *'Patience/Forgiveness/Mercy' *'Kindness/Gratitude/Satisfaction/Compassion' *'Humility/Bravery/Modesty/Reverence' *'10 Commandments of God/Jesus Christ': **I am the Lord thy God, and you shall have no other gods before Me. **You shall not make idols nor bow down to it or worship it. You must never worship false gods. **You shall not take the name of the LORD your God wrongly or in vain. You must misuse the name of the Lord your God. **Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy. **Honor/Respect your father and your mother. **You shall not murder/kill. **You shall not commit adultery. Never covet your neighbor’s wife/husband or that of your relatives or friends. **You shall not steal. **You shall not bear false witness/evidence against your neighbor. Always tell the truth and never lie. **You shall not covet. You must never want what belongs to others. *'Life' (including Pro-Life, Protecting the Life of the Unborn Babies, etc.) *'Will' (including Free-Will, Willpower, Goodwill, etc.) *'Freedom' (including Religious Freedom, Free to Learn, Free to Speak, Free to Worship God, Free to dream of a dream & see it through) (it’s what the USA Flag represents) *'Joy/Joyfulness' *'Peace/Peacefulness' *'Virtue/Goodness/Heroism/Benevolence/Justness' *'Light/Brightness' *'Generosity' *'Reliability' *'Sincerity' *'Friendship/Friendliness' *'Unity' (including National Unity) *'Duty' (including Constitutional Duties) *'Destiny' *'Miracles' (including God’s Miracles) *'Perseverance' (including Perseverance to a Call) (Blue color on the American Flag; Blue also represents the bruises of Jesus Christ on the USA flag) *'Honesty/Truthfulness' (including exposing the truth about everything, the Whole Truth, etc.) (White color on the American Flag) *'Concord/Harmony/Harmonious' *'Law & Order' (including True American Law & Order) *'Innocence' *'Creation/Creativity' *'Prosperity' *'Trust' (including Public Trust) *'Understanding' *'Valor' (including True American/Christian Value) *'Passion' *'Embrace/Embracement' *'Renewal' *'Happiness' *'Liberty' (including Religious Liberty, Civil Liberty, etc.) *'Loyalty' *'Nobility' *'Guidance' *'Directions' *'Selfless Righteousness' (which the White color on the USA flag also represent Jesus Christ’s Righteousness) *'Honor' (including True American/Christian Honor) *'Dreams / Good Dreams' (including the American Dream) *'Wonder' *'Memories' *'Fun' *'True Storytelling' *'Sharing' *'Caring' *'Selflessness' (including putting someone else’s well being before your own) *'Open-Mindedness' *'Warm/Kind/White/Soft/Big-Heartedness/Mindedness' *'Dignity' *'Conservatism' (including the Culture of Conservatism) *'Rightism' (including the Right of every nation/country) *'Patriotism' (including True-Patriotism, American Patriotism, Israeli Patriotism, etc.) *'Fairness/Fair-mindedness' *'Un-Rigged / Un-Hacked Systems' (Elections, Schools, Courts, government, etc.) *'Clean/Fair/Honest Elections' *'Nationalism / Anti-Globalism' (including Pro-Americanism, Pro-Israelism, European Division, etc.) *'1st-World Nationalism' *'Real News/Stories' *'Christianity' (including Christianity Expansionism, praying to God & Jesus Christ, Building Churches Anti-Lucifer / Anti-Satan Churches, etc.) *'Judaism' (including praying to God & Jesus Christ & Rebuilding the Jewish Temple of God & Jesus) *'Equality' (including Racial Equality) *'Wall-Borderism / Pro-Border Wall / Border Security' *'Pro-Nationalism / Anti-Globalism Nations' (Conservative America, Israel, South-Korea, Guatemala, Ireland, etc.) *'Respect/Respectability' (including National Respect, Self-Respect, etc.) *'Integrity' (including National Integrity, Border Integrity, Voter, Integrity, etc.) *'Altruism' *'Indulgence' *'Responsibility' *'Usefulness' (including Really Useful) *'Brotherly Love' *'Sisterly Love' *'Brotherhood' *'Real/True Evidence/Information/Narrative/Accusations' *'Real/True Facts/History/Documents/Records' *'Real/True Science' (including Good Science) *'Pro-Family' (Parenting Mother Mother, Father Father, Aunts, Uncles and Children Sisters & Cousins) *'True Marriage' (Husband & Wife) *'Songs of Nationalism/Patriotism' (especially National Anthems) (including The Star-Spangled Banner, etc.) *'True Constitutionalism' (Pro-Constitutional acts/actions/speeches the USA Constitution, Constitutional Law & Order, etc) *'Real/True Witnesses/Judges/Juries/Prophets' *'Conservative/Christian/Pro-American/Pro-Israeli/Right-Leaning/Pro-Jew/Patriotic/Anti-Establishemnt versions' (of Laws, Rules, Remarks, Policies First’ policy & ‘Peace through Strength’ policy, Agendas, Ads, Principles, Values, Mottos God We Trust, Movies, Shows, Promises, Control, Ideologies, Humor, Sacred, Cunning/Cleverness, Obedience, Spying, Mentorship, Arts, Speaking, Adaptability, Coaching, Persuasive, Flexibility, Events, Taming, Persistence, Communication, Image, Planning, Humor, Coaching, Persuasive, Worth, Reason, Flexibility, Persistence, Understanding, Strategy, Presenting, Indoctrinations/Teaching, Energetic, Initiative, Rhetoric, Logic, Optimism, Ads, Authority, Organizations/Organizing, Companies/Businesses, Literacy, Outlets, Values, Civil Rights, Character, Idealism, Rights, Defiance, Toughness, Focus, Piety, Doctrines, Majesty, Rejoice, Readiness, Purposefulness, Approval, Caring, Disapproval, Admiration, Resourcefulness, Openness, Industry, Fulfillment, Acts, Support, Imaginative, Desire, Accomplishments, Pleasure, Investigations, News, Devotion, Wrath, Music/Songs, Sympathy, Decision-Making, Problem-Solving, Social-Skills, Law Enforcement, Websites, Endorse, Protect, Progress, Relaxing, Questioning, Spontaneity, Agreement/Disagreement, Armed Security, Ideologs, Watchdogs, Administration, Compassion, Interrogation, Reboots/Remakes, Pity,' '''Deprecation, Subpoena, Networks, Foundations, Movements, Terms, Intelligence, Operations, Happiness, Management, Social Media, Rights, Declaring, Counties, Immolation, Heroism, Learning, Citizenship, Fury, Politics, Targeting, Counsel, Orderliness, Surveillance, Commercials, Conduct, Bills, Protesting, Force, Down-Playing, Sharing, Treatment, Campaign, Preservation, Revision, Revolution, Free-Press, Cases, Recusal, Bureaucracy, Tolerance, Documentaries, Love, Crusade, Hiring, Proclamations, Intolerance, Movements, Narratives, etc.) *'Works of Mercy': **Doing Good[27] **Visiting the Sick and Prisoners[27] **Feeding and Clothing People[27] **Earning, Saving, Giving All One Can[27] **Opposition to Slavery[27] **Corporal Works of Mercy: ***To feed the hungry. ***To give water to the thirsty. ***To clothe the naked. ***To shelter the homeless. ***To visit the sick. ***To visit the imprisoned, or ransom the captive.[20] ***To bury the dead. ***To care for creation. **Spiritual Works of Mercy: ***To instruct the ignorant. ***To counsel the doubtful. ***To admonish the sinners. ***To bear patiently those who wrong us. ***To forgive offenses. ***To comfort the afflicted. ***To pray for the living and the dead. ***To contemplate God’s creation. *'Transparency''' *'Wholeness/Wholesomeness' *'Anti-Temptation' *'Diversity' (of thought) *'Non-Attachment' *'Sobriety' *'Authenticity' *'Counsel' *'Non-Governmental control/acts' *'Fear of the Lord God' (including His Son Jesus Christ)' / Not Fearing Humans' *'Worthiness' *'Jesuism' *'Politeness' *'Grace/Graciousness' (including Social Grace) *'Good-Manners/Behavior' *'Morality' (including National Morality, Sexual Morality, etc.) *'Inexcusable Version of National Security' *'Confidence' *'Industriousness/Hardworking' *'Courtesy/Courteousness' *'Sagacity' *'Practical' *'Maturity' *'Well-Meaning' *'Calm-Natured' *'Quaint' *'Smoothness' *'Gentleness' *'Humbleness' *'Empathy' *'Cautiousness / Carefulness / Safety' *'Good Reason' (including Anti-Political Reasons) *'Lawful Conduct' *'Godliness/Holiness' (including keeping the Holy Bible & removing the Quran) *'Real/True Witnesses/Judges/Juries/Prophets' *'Law-Abiding' *'Being Under the Law/Code/Rule' *'Religious Principles' *'Bringing God / Jesus Christ in America/Israel' *'Glory' (including the Glory of God) *'Anti-Misjudgment' *'Selfless-Serving' *'Growth' (including Job Growth, Economic Growth, etc.) *'Sovereignty' (including Sovereign Nations) *'Political Incorrectness' *'History/Document/Records-Preserving/Saving/Recording' *'Exorcism' *'Teamwork/Togetherness' *'Citizenship' (including American Citizenship, & Israeli Citizenship) *'Trustworthiness' *'Inclusion' *'The Rule of Law' *'Believing/Belief' (especially believing in God, Jesus Christ & the Holy Ghost/Spirit; not believing the lies but believing in truth) *'Flag-Preserving/Saving' (National Flags, Christian Flag & the American Flag) *'Jolly/Jolliness' *'Anti-RINO / Pro-Conservative/Pro-America half of the Republican Party/Machine of all types' (Pro-America, Pro-Conservative, Pro-Constitution, Anti-Slavery, Anti-Racism, Anti-Slander, Pro-Christianity, Anti-Islam, Pro-Israel, etc.) (including the Republican / Anti-RINO Wave) *'Anti-Establishment' *'Prowess' *'Well-Being' *'Franchise/Accountability' *'Strength' *'Strong Leadership' *'Strong Work Ethics' *'Flawlessness' *'Gallantry' *'Overcome Failure' *'Hospitality' *'Spirituality' *'Chivalry / Chivalric Code' *'Independence' (including Independent Journalists, Independent thinking/speaking, etc.) *'Thorough' (being Thorough or Slow to Judgment) *'Optimism/Optimistic' *'Good-half of Dependence/Dependability' *'Good-side of Curiosity' *'Good-side of Selling/Buying/Spending' *'Upliftness' *'Freshness' *'Fast-Walk / Fast-Rolling' *'Proper Listening' *'Proper Hearing' *'Animal-Life / Human-Life Preserving/Protecting/Serving' (this includes child saving, Protect School Kids, etc.) *'Obedience' (to God & Jesus Christ & the true Founding Fathers of America) *'De-brainwashing' *'Conservation' (also Anti-Wastefulness) *'Closed-Borders / Pro-Border Wall' *'White/Light/Good Magic' *'USA' Constitution’s Amendments: **''Bill of Rights: ***1: Freedom of Religion, Speech & Expression; Peaceful Assembly (including Free-Speech, Free-Thought, Free-Thinking, Free-Choice, Free-Expression, etc.) ***2: Right to Keep & Bear Arms (including Pro-Guns & Pro-Knives) ***3: Quartering of Soldiers ***4: Search & Seizure ***5: Trial & Punishment, Compensation for Takings ***6: Righty to Speedy Trial, Confrontation of Witnesses ***7: Trial by Jury in Civil Cases ***8: Cruel & Unusual Punishment ***9: Construction of Constitution ***10: Powers of the State & People **11: Judicial Limits **12: Choosing the Right President & Vice President **Reconstruction Amendments: ***13: Slavery Abolished ***14: Citizenship Rights ***15: Race No Bar to Vote **16: Status of Income Tax Clarified **17: Senators Elected by Popular Vote **18: Liquor/Alcohol & Drugs Abolished **19: Women’s Suffrage **20: Presidential, Congressional Terms **21: Protect & Preserve Human Life (including the life of the unborn) & never do homosexuality or inbreeding or any form of evil/corruption **22: Presidential Term Limits **23: Presidential Vote for Washington DC (District of Columbia) **24: Poll Tax Barred **25: Presidential Disability & Succession **26: Voting age set to 18 Years Old **27: Limiting Changes to Congressional Pay *'Self-Control / Sternness''' *'Decency' *'Common-Sense' *'Anti-Taxation' (including Tax-Decrease, Tax Cuts, & Expense Decrease) *'Being Under the Law' *'Bible Reading/Studying/Recording' *'Pro-Jews' *'Cures / 'Anti-Illness / Anti-Sickness / Anti-Disease Organizations *'Red State/Waves' *'Happy Beginnings/Endings' *'Manhood' (including Manliness) *'Vigilance' (including Eternal Vigilance) (The Price of Liberty) *'Womanhood' *'Anti-Suppression' *'Anti-Oppression' *'Healthiness' *'Fore-Thought' *'Donald-Trumpism' (including the Trump Agenda/Movement) *'Ronald-Reaganism' (including the Reagan Agenda/Movement) *'Lincolnism' *'Calmness' *'Good side of Sympathy' *'Positivity' *'Conservative/Christian Voices' *'Insight' *'Detachment' *'Zeal' *'Restrain/Restraint' *'Resourcefulness' *'Sensitivity' *'Purposefulness' *'Vitality' *'Tranquility' *'Thankfulness' *'Resisting the Devil' *'Desiring Virtuous Ways' *'Authenticy' *'Excellence' *'Commitment' *'Tact/Tactfulness' *'Contentment' *'Assertiveness' *'Adaptability' *'Acceptance' *'Randomness' *'Cleanliness' *'Confidence' *'Consideration' *'Determination' *'Devotion' *'Discernment' *'Discipline' (including Self-Discipline) *'Forbearance' *'Frugality' *'Impartiality' *'Magnanimity' *'Meekness' *'Tolerance' *'Moderation' *'Punctuality' *'Simplicity' *'Sobriety' *'Thrift' *'Encouragement' *'Hating Evil' *'Hearing/Following/Loving/Desiring/Speaking Good' *'Repenting' *'Beauty' *'Consideration' *'Passionate' *'Preparedness' *'Cooperation/Cooperativeness' *'Tenacity/Tenacious/Tenaciousness' *'Enthusiasm' *'Anti-Political Motivation' *'Temperate' *'Visionary' *'Pro-America / Pro-Israeli Principles' (Conservative / Right-leaning / Christian) *'Conservative / Right-leaning / Christian News/Stories/Narratives' *'Giving more than you or I can take' *'Anti-Conspiracy / Positive News/Stories/Coverage' *'Veracity' *'Candor' *'Salvation' (through Jesus Christ) *'Magnificence' *'Magnanimity' *'Right-leaning Judgment' *'Gravity' *'Dutifulness' *'Good Temper' *'Contentment' *'Continence/Continency' *'Good Sportsmanship' *'Unpretentiousness' *'Autonomy' *'Conscientiousness' *'Discernment' *'Endurance' *'Fidelity' *'Helpfulness' *'Impartiality' *'Individualism' *'Intuition' *'Inventiveness' *'Mindfulness' *'Nonviolence' *'Philomathy' *'Potential' *'Remembrance' *'Resilience' *'Reliance' (including Self-Reliance) *'Solidarity' *'Stability' (including National Stability, etc.) *'Subsidiary' *'Thoughtfulness' *'Selfless Assistance' *'Authority' (including Spiritual Authority) *'Note-Taking' *'Privacy Protection' *'Ownership' *'Right View' *'Right Mindedness' *'Right Concentration' *'Relief' *'Acquiescence' *'Apprehension' *'Wariness/Awareness' *'Delight' *'Sentimentality' *'Perfectionism' *'Religious Cleansing' *'True Baptism' (especially being baptize while/after believing in Jesus Christ) *'Protecting God’s Children' (along with other opposites of the ones on the article about the 7 Deadly Sins) *'Self-Defense / Selfless Defense' *'Anti-Excuses' *'Selfless Importance' *'Anti-Omnibus' *'Charming' *'Seriousness' *'Play Fairly' (never lie nor cheat) *'Fox News Channel/Radio' *'Fox Business Channel/Radio' *'Conservative/Right-leaning Talk Radio/TV' *'Comfort' *'Democracy' (including American Democracy) *'Civility' *'Permission' *'Consent' *'Mildness' *'Benignity' *'Longanimity' *'Strong Laws & Rules' *'Transcendence' *'Vitality' *'Self-Regulations' *'Learning more' *'Perceptiveness' *'Anti-Obstruction' *'Upstanding' *'Concern' *'Earnest' *'Leniency' *'Propriety' *'Probity' *'Impartiality' *'Orderliness/Organizing' *'Being Nice' *'Anti-Political / De-Politicizing' *'Brain-Growing' *'True Heartfulness' *'Uncovering/Digging-up Real/True Stories' *'Love' (including True Love, Affection, Anti-LGBTQ, Anti-Inbreeding, Loving America, etc.) *'De-Poisoning / Anti-Venom' *'Anti-Discrimination' *'Legal Voting/Supporting/Endorsing' *'Strong Immigration System/Laws' (including Merit-based immigration, etc.) *'Voting Trump/Reagan style Republican/Conservative & not voting Democrat/RHINO/Liberal' *'Pushing to the Right directions/choices' (especially nations, etc.) *'Capitalism / Pro-MAGA / Pro-MAKA / Pro-MIGA / Pro-KIGA' (including American Capitalism, etc.) *'Enhanced Interrogation Methods' *'Free-Market' (the market that’s not controlled by the government) *'Anti-Regime / Anti-Appeasement / Anti-Dictatorship Organizations' *'Pro-American Expansionism' (including the true documents, Values & teachings) *'Pro-Israeli Expansionism' *'Anti-Corruption / Anti-Bias Organizations' *'Anti-Criminal / Anti-Taintedness Organizations' *'Anti-Soros / Anti-Alinsky / Anti-Clinton / Anti-Obama Organizations' *'Anti-Scandal / Anti-Scam Organizations' *'ICE' (Immigration & Consumer Enforcement) *'Anti-MMFA' *'Christmas/Easter Music' *'Pro-Coal / Pro-Oil Organizations/Companies' *'Remembering all the time' *'Anti-Rigged Communities' *'Anti-Rigged Biography/History' *'First Respondents' *'Harding' School' Security' *'Properly Good Trade Deals' *'Anti-Abuse' *'Anti-Liberalism / Anti-Leftism Organizations/Values' *'Anti-Terrorism Organizations' *'Real American/Christian Holidays' *'Anti-RHINO / Anti-Democrat Organizations/Values' *'Anti-Gang Organizations' *'Real/True Interpretation/Representation' *'True/Real Security' *'Inspiration' *'Anti-Leaks' *'Anti-Propaganda / Anti-Redaction Organization' *'Anti-Murder' *'Quick-Thinking' *'Anti-Kneeling' *'Anti-Bestiary' *'True-Gender' (Male & Female) *'Anti-Sharia Laws' *'Anti-Heinous' *'The 3 Proper Rs' (Reading, Writing & Arithmetic) *'Good Deeds' (including Anti-Misdeeds, Heroic deeds, etc.) *'Anti-Manipulation / Anti-Spin / Anti-Twistedness' *'True Oaths' *'Submitting to God / Jesus Christ & not to Lucifer/Satan' *'Anti-Activist / Pro-Constitutional Judges/Juries/Politicians' *'Anti-Hacked / Anti-Rigged Websites/Internets/Organizations' *'Sanity' *'Calling Evil Evil, & Calling Good Good' *'Good Purposes' (including Conservative Purposes, Anti-Political Purposes, etc.) *'Anti-Political / Anti-Smear Campaigns/Machines' *'Anti-Gossip' *'Pro-NRA' *'Anti-IRS' *'Anti-Vandalism' *'Anti-Atheism' *'Anti-Islam' *'Anti-Fraud' *'Anti-Redaction' *'Anti-Malpractice' *'Anti-Injury / Anti-Pain' *'Protecting Monuments/Memorials' (including Confederate/Union Monuments & Memorials of fallen American Heroes) *'Spirits of America’s True Founding Fathers' *'Worshipping God / Jesus Christ & Not Worshipping Humans, demons, or government' *'Anti-Plagiarism' *'Anti-Porno' *'Pro-Veterans / Pro-Military' *'Good/Clean-Mindedness' *'Waking Up' *'Good Medicine' *'Declassify' *'Opened-Door Meetings' *'Right/Good-Doing' *'Receiving the Mark of God & not the mark of the beast' *'Cool/Level-Headedness' *'True American/Israeli Way' *'Anti-Deformity' *'Good/Fair Trade Deals' *'Good Luck / True Fortune' *'Anti-Bigotry' *'Not Taking Anything for Granted' *'Protecting/Saving True Childhood Memories' *'Anti-Violations' *'Dictionary/Thesaurus' *'Less-Regulations' *'Anti-Brat' *'Anti-Cannibalism' *'Equal Protection Under the Law' *'Clean/Fair/Honest/Good Negotiation' *'Anti-Media' *'Equal Protection Under the Law' *'Anti-Sanctuary Cities/States' *'Entering the Countries Legally' *'Sovereign Nations' (United-States of America & Israel) *'Not Switching Arguments' *'Act out of Faith' *'Good Weather' *'Better/Good Decision-Making' *'Smooth Skin' *'Swallowing things the Right Way' *'Not Taking a Knee' *'Being Paid Equally' *'True Ancestry' *'Child-Caring' *'Anti-Pimple' *'Standing for the American/Israeli Flag & National Anthem' *'Answering Questions Correctly' *'Not Answering Wrong Questions while Answering Real Questions' *'Anti-Hippy' *'Anti-Radical' *'Anti-Sham / Anti-Rig / Anti-Hoax' *'Working Class' *'Doing the Right/Correct Job' (especially in the True American Way) *'Not Bring Politics into Anything' (sports, entertainment, music, etc.) *'Trump/Reagan Machine' *'Clinched Fist of Truth' *'13 Principles of Jewish Faith': *'The Love of God & Country' *'Lifting our Hearts & Prayer' *'Making our voices heard' *'Standing up & defending what’s really Right' *'Turning backs upon the Left' Allies *Shazam *Marvel Family Enemies *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man *Black Marvel Family Notes *The Seven Sacred Virtues of Man are located on the Rock of Finality and possible held there as prisoners, although they never do any evil as they are all good in both heart, mind and spirit. Trivia *The Seven Sacred Virtues of Man are the exact opposite of The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Links *8 Virtues from Ultima Wikia *7 Virtues from Psychology Wikia *7 Heavenly Virtues from This is Leviathan Wikia *7 Heavenly Virtues from The 7 Deadly Sins Fanon Wikia *7 Swords of Virtue from Tail Fanon Wikia Faiy Tail Fanon Wikia *The 7 Virtues from ChangingMinds.org Category:Teams